


“Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.”

“Magnus please! Open the door!” Alec yells, banging on the warlock’s door.

Magnus was inside nursing a drink as he sat in the lounge room and listening to his boyfriend bang on the front door. 

“Sweetheart let me in! I don’t know what I’ve done!” Alec sobbed, his fist making contact with the door again, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Magnus stared blankly ahead as he shakily downs his drink. 

“Go away Alexander.” Magnus said, standing to get a refill. 

“No, we need to talk about this please!” Alec begged. 

“We have nothing to talk about” Magnus yelled at the door, rage filled him and he threw his empty glass at it. He was panting magic was flicking at his finger tips. How did it all fall go so wrong?

Alec was silent for a moment, “Please…please just let me in.” tears in his voice.

If Magnus’s heart wasn’t already broken it would have cracked right down the middle at Alec’s voice. But the door didn’t open, Magnus didn’t have a choice, to keep Alec safe it needed to be this way. He grabbed another cup and poured a good shot of whiskey into it. 

All the events that had lead up this moment started two days ago when a rogue warlock threaten to curse Alec if Magnus didn’t cut all ties to the shadowhunter. For 3 days Magnus had tried to work a way around the curse and find out who the warlock was. But it was all for nothing, when Magnus had gotten a call saying that Alec had been attacked on his way home to the loft. 

“Alec you need to leave. Please” Magnus’s was now begging. 

“Are you…are you breaking up with me?” Alec said quietly resting his head against the door. 

“Alec I…I don’t…” Magnus started. 

Alec felt as if a sword had been driven though him, his gasp.

“Go on.. tell me you don’t love me. I don’t think you can" Alec said, anger now lacing his words. 

Magnus let out a sob, but quickly covered his mouth to try and hide it..and then he said the words that sealed both their fates. 

“I don’t love you”


End file.
